The Masquerade Ball
by UnicornSecrets
Summary: Set in Medieval Era, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a princess happy and filled with joy. Adrien is an orphan lonely and filled with emptiness. A ball is thrown for Marinette to find a suitor where everyone in the kingdom is invited...CRASH! What was that?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, UnicornSecrets is back with another story! Yay! Thank you for all of your reviews I appreciate all of them. I smiled and got over the moon excited and happy to read them. You are all so sweet!**_

 _ **Moving on to the story I don't know how long it will be…sorry but it is a multichapter fanfic. I will try to update every Friday but I can't promise anything. Anyways keep in mind that this is set in the Medieval Era and as usual… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also credits to my little sis Paris for proofreading and my friends for their support! You guys rock!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the cover image. They belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 1: The Tea Party

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a princess. And that required her to join fancy tea parties against her will.

"But Mama I don't want to go!"

"Don't worry it'll be fun! You're 17 now you have to attend."

"Fine."

…

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a pink-gold, sleeveless fit and flare dress with a portrait-style neck and a nearly off the shoulder neckline, while the back has a V-neck. The lower half of the dress is a full tea-length flared skirt. The dress itself has an opulent rose-gold shimmer. Marinette tied her black-blue hair in her usual twin pigtails and wore a simple rose headband, topped off with simple pink flats.

 _I hope this will do, I don't want to disappoint Mama,_ Marinette thought to herself

 _How could you disappoint her you made this dress yourself, she would be proud,_ replied a voice inside her head.

 _Yeah sure I'm a princess but I'm also the clumsiest person in the world._

 _No, you're not_

 _Remem…_

"Oh my goodness Marinette! You look outstanding! You have really outdone yourself this time!" cried her best friend, Alya. She is the royal messenger and reporter. Alya scoops out the latest news from town so King Tom and Queen Sabine can keep up to date with what's going on in the kingdom. She also delivers messages from the people of the village or other royal advisors and messages from far off kingdoms. Alya has been Marinette's best friend since they were kids and is the only person, besides her parents of course, where Marinette can be herself, with no formalities. Alya wore her favorite orange plaid dress with a black belt around the waist that goes halfway down her thigh paired with light blue jeans and a leather brown messenger bag across her shoulder. The dress was made by Marinette. As a princess, she has a lot of free time so she often made stuff for people as it was her passion to design.

"Alya! You're back! How was the village?" Marinette exclaimed running up to Alya giving her a hug.

"Amazing! I got a huge scoop for you but that can wait, let's look at you first. Is this the dress you've been working on for the past two weeks?" asked Alya stepping back and examining her head to toe through her black rimmed glasses.

"Yeah it's pretty simple but I'm happy with the results. I got inspired for it one day during the sunrise when the light shown on a pink rose.

"You should be happy! This is totally to die for! So ready for your tea party with the kings and queens of towns you could care less about."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be And, I do care about them but this is the fifth tea party this week! What could be so important to have tea parties for it for five days in a row!"

"Calm down girl, I would tell you what the party's about but I've been sworn to secrecy." Alya smirked.

"Sworn to secrecy? By who?" Marinette asked confused.

"Can't say." Alya replied flicking her brown wavy red dipped hair in Marinette's face turning towards the door.

"Why not?" Marinette asked confused and annoyed.

"Oh would ya look at the time. Time for you to get going _your highness_ I'll escort you." Alya said with a smirk, bowing with her hand extended towards the door. Marinette stared at her and raised an eyebrow. Something was up when Alya used formalities in front of her. She didn't, however, ponder on it too much and exited her room letting Alya lead the way.

Alya and Marinette parted ways at the entrance of the royal garden. Confused why she was here and not at the usual spot in the courtyard, Marinette walked through the stone path passing rose bushes and rows of colorful flowers, until she got to the far end of the garden where huge trees provided shade. Under an oak tree she saw her parents talking and laughing sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a light brown woven picnic basket, and three empty teacups with a hot teapot next to them. Her mom, Sabine, wore a long white strapped dress up to her ankles with red roses covering the bottom then fading up into white, a red rose over right ear and red sandals. Her dad, Tom, wore a light blue shirt with brown dress pants, with black dress shoes. Marinette rushed to the tree and her parents engulfed her in a big hug.

"Mama! Papa! What's all this?" Marinette asked after breaking away from the hug.

"It's a special tea party with your King and Queen. Would you care to join us?" Tom asked winking.

"I would gladly join the King and Queen of France in a tea party." Marinette replied giggling. She sat down and Sabine poured tea while Tom took out some eclairs, crepes, cookies and macaroons. They ate, talked and laughed enjoying each other's company after a long week of work. After all the snacks and tea were finished Tom cleared his throat.

"Marinette," he said slowly. Marinette looked at him with a curious eye.

"You're 17 and that means you must take on new responsibilities. As the future Queen of France, you must know how manage your kingdom and…uh…you…uh…will…uh…" Tom trailed off not knowing how to continue. Sabine shook her head but said nothing.

"take more classes on how to rule the kingdom." Tom finished.

"Tom!" Sabine yelled. "What your father means to say is that ruling kingdom is a big responsibility and you will need someone to help you, a prince perhaps, to rule beside you." Sabine started.

"Marriage!?" Marinette yelled.

"Yes dear and we have organized a ball in 3 days where we have invited all the princes to come from far and wide and you will choose a husband that night or else we will choose for you." Sabine continued calmly ignoring her daughter's reaction. "Do we have a deal?" Sabine finished. Marinette sat there frozen with shock and fear, this is really happening. She's going to live the rest of her life with a person too stuck up care about her because all he will want is power. How in the world are you supposed to find the right prince in one night! Marinette didn't move or say anything. She just looked at her parents like they both grew two heads. How could they do this to her? Anger started bubbling inside her but it's not like her parents have any other choice. They are both kind, sweet parents who rule their kingdom with joy and happiness spreading love everywhere they go. Everyone loves them. They would always do what's best for her and the kingdom and now they are giving her a chance to find her true love. Giving her the freedom of choice. But how is she supposed to find her true love with only snooty princes coming?

"Okay fine we have a deal but we invite everyone in the kingdom to the ball. Let everyone have some fun and we will make it a masked ball." Sabine and Tom exchanged looks.

"Okay deal but choose wisely my dear." Tom answered worried.

"Yes! Thank you! And don't worry I will!" Marinette replied as she jumped up and hugged her parents. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to tell Alya the news." Marinette said as she started running back to the entrance of the garden.

"Don't worry she'll be fine she knows how to handle herself." Sabine told Tom as Marinette disappeared from view.

…

"YOU WHAT?!" Alya yelled in Marinette's ear. It was not normal for Marinette to make a decision without a least a day to think about it.

"I made it a masked ball and had everyone in the kingdom invited to the ball." Marinette replied almost in a whisper.

They were in Marinette's room, Marinette sat on her bed fiddling with her pillows, while Alya was on Marinette's desk trying to fix a hook on her messenger bag, before she jumped up and ran in front of Marinette's face staring at her in shock. Alya was talking about this cute cool town's musician who played a song for her little sister's birthday and Marinette accidentally mentioned that she could ask the musician, Nino, to the ball. Which led her to spill everything that happened at the tea party. "You go girl! Learning how to take charge!" Alya cried lightly punching Marinette on the shoulder.

"Thanks Alya but I couldn't stand thinking that I would be at ball filled with snooty princes and besides this would be fun for the kingdom since when was the last time we had a ball." Marinette replied clutching her pillow tighter and looked towards the window. "Don't worry girl you'll find the right prince." Alya said wrapping her in a comforting hug. "But for now let's call it a day you have a lot to think about." Alya continued releasing Marinette.

"Thanks see you in the morning."

"See ya."

As soon as the coast was clear Marinette slipped on her red cloak with black spots and slipped out of her balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! UnicornSecrets is back! *waves excitedly* Thank you for all your reviews I appreciate all of them! 13 favs and 16 followers! You guys are the best! Thank you for all of your support!**_

 _ **Also credits to my little sis Paris for proofreading and my friends for their support! You guys are amazing!**_

 _ **Onward to the story! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the cover image. They belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 2: Music, Cake and… a Date?

Adrien Agreste is an orphan. His mom disappeared when he was a young and his dad, Gabriel Agreste died in his early teens. His father was a merchant that sold clothes to people traveling all over the world. Since Adrien was too young to travel with his father at the time, he was usually left home alone with some money to buy food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His father would be gone for weeks maybe even months so Adrien was alone and lonely most of the time with no one to talk to and play with for half his life before he met Nino, the town's musician after his dad died. Nino would choose a random spot every day at sunset and play his violin to express the day he had. At first he played simple pieces but as he grew older, Nino played more complicated pieces, some he even created himself. The music is so beautiful that people would always gather around when he started playing. The people knew that Nino never played for money so they would leave gifts for him, often food.

One day a few hours before sunset, Adrien was in an alleyway hiding in the darkness wishing there was a way to get rid of the emptiness he felt, even though he had Nino, it gets lonely when he left to go back home or work. He sat with his arms around his legs pushed against his chest and his head on top of his knees. Then suddenly he heard happy, danceable music. The melody echoed in his ear.

 _Right on time Nino._ Adrien thought as he walked out of the alley eager to see his friend after a long day. Adrien turned right to see the town's musician was playing for two little girls and one older girl, with brown wavy red dip dyed hair and tan skin simply clad in a plaid dress. The musician casually attired in a long sleeved white collared shirt with a blue vest on top outlined with a thin orange stripe and a thick stripe around the waist, five orange buttons paired with grey jeans, brown boots that was a little above his ankles, and a red flat cap. The bow bouncing off the strings in a swift playful motion. Happiness filled the air. Then the song ended, the girls clapped and the little ones gave Nino a small cake. The older girl knelt and asked the younger girls,

"What do you say?"

"Thank you Monsieur Nino for playing that song for us on our birthday!"

"Anytime ladies." Nino replied as he bowed playfully and tipped his cap to them as the little girls giggled.

"Oh no would ya look at the time! Gotta get my sisters home before dinner. Thanks again." The older sister cried as she grabbed her sisters hand and started walking away.

"Wait!" The older sister stopped and turned around confused. Nino jogged up to them and asked,

"I never got your name."

"Alya" She replied instantly. "Wait aren't you the royal messenger?" Alya slightly blushed. "Yeah"

"That's cool, will I see you around?"

"Sure!" Alya replied joyfully, "We can meet here tomorrow at 4:00pm if you want?"

"YES!" Nino cried excitedly before he could stop himself, regaining his posture, Nino calmly replied, "Um I mean I'd love too."

Alya giggled at his antics, "Great I'll see you tomorrow!" Alya replied walking off with her sisters hand in hand leaving a lovesick Nino behind.

"Yeah see ya." Nino replied quietly.

"Nice moves dude! She totally didn't notice how eager you were for you date." Adrien said sarcastically as he walked up to Nino. Nino jumped.

"What!? Who's there?" he asked turning around and waving his bow like a sword. Only to see Adrien in his usual white over shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow with a plain black shirt underneath paired with a slightly worn out blue jeans and black sandals.

"Relax bro it's just me." Adrien replied dodging a swing of the bow.

"Dude did you spy on me!?" Nino yelled annoyed while swinging his bow at his friend. Adrien smirked as he ducked and dodged the swings.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to-"

"She likes you too don't worry." Adrien said cutting Nino off.

"What?" Nino asked quietly, shocked he stopped swinging his bow and stared at Adrien. Adrien never lied, not even if he wanted to. He knew that. Everyone who knew Adrien knew that.

"She. likes. you. too."

"Really?"

"Yeah who wouldn't like you your smart, funny, and an amazing violinist, pianist, drummer…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it I'm an amazing musician." Nino said cutting him off and lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Come on let us eat that cake I'm starving." Nino cried rubbing his stomach, and walking back to his violin case where the cake laid next to.

"Us?" Adrien called running after him.

"What's mine is yours." Nino said cutting the cake in half.

"Thanks Nino." Adrien said taking his half of the cake. Nino nodded and sat down on the curb as took a bite of the cake. Adrien took his place next to Nino and they continued to talk and laugh till nightfall when they parted ways, knowing to meet up at the same spot as always in the morning. Adrien headed to an old abandoned lot a couple of streets down from the meeting spot. It might have been old but Adrien managed to make a comfy home with some old boxes, mattress and blankets. Adrien went in a grabbed his black cloak with black cat ears on the hood. It may have seemed childish but Adrien didn't care. He got the inspiration for it when a black cat with green eyes would stalk him for food when Adrien moved in. Eventually the cat got bored and left after a couple of weeks, in search of a new home. Adrien wore the cloak and quietly climbed up to the rooftop of a nearby apartment building. He sat on the edge and looked out into the Parisian town. The moon lit up the night sky followed by the twinkling little stars. It was such a quiet, calm night. A light breeze blew past him. It was so peaceful. Then Adrien noticed a blur of red running under him and stopped at the water fountain.


End file.
